The Sickness
by EchidnaGirl
Summary: The sickness was spreading. And, it couldn't be stopped. They would avoid it, wait it out. There was no other way. They would not fall like the sick had. And, they would not become mindless. They would survive. Knuxadow
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Greetings, this is the first time I've done something in a while on the site. I'm actually planning on looking at and editing some of my other stories and continuing some of that work, while also expanding new ideas. So, I hope to be back for a while.

I recently played _The Last of Us_ for the first time, after being consistently nagged to do so. I didn't consider myself a huge fan of zombie stories, but the game actually changed my mind on that. It was very character-heavy, which is something I really enjoy in stories. And, I basically couldn't stop thinking about it. So, I developed an idea for this story, which, hopefully, will be something to at least entertain someone.

**The Sickness**

1.

_"A man lies dead today after an unexpected conflict arose at the Eastern Metropolis Mall. Authorities say the incident happened at around one o' clock. The man was standing in line at SOAP Shoes when he viciously attacked the man in front of him."_

Rouge rolled her eyes as she stretched out on the couch. "People are crazy." She took a sip of orange juice. Her left ear twitched as she heard movement from the kitchen, and she raised her voice. "Good _morning_, Sunshine."

"Hmph," was the only reply she received. She didn't bother moving as Shadow walked over to the couch, still groggy.

"Sleep well?"

Shadow leaned against the arm of the couch, giving a passing glare to the bat's legs, which were taking up all the otherwise-available space. He put a hand over his mouth to hide a yawn, and he didn't say anything.

"It's five. Why even bother to get up at this point?"

"How was your day?," he asked suddenly.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care?"

"I have my moments."

"Mhm," she purred, pulling in her legs and sitting upright. "I think you're trying to dodge my question. Does someone have plans tonight, Mister Ultimate Lifeform?"

A long pause followed, during which Shadow removed himself from the side of the couch and fled to the kitchen. Rouge's eyes followed him, expectantly. He slowly removed a glass from the cabinet and painstakingly-sluggishly walked over to the sink to fill it with water. Rouge almost laughed.

"I'll tell you all about _my_ plans if you tell me about yours."

"I'm sure I don't want to know," Shadow murmured before downing his drink.

Rouge narrowed her eyes. "And, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Shadow said, returning to the sink for a refill.

"For your information, I'm just hanging out with the girls tonight. Amy, actually."

"You hate Faker's girlfriend."

"Hate's a strong word," Rouge said, looking at her nails.

Shadow leaned against the counter, sipping his second glass of water. "Continue."

"It's going to be at the Rabbits' home."

"As in the rich, widowed, very nice Vanilla the Rabbit? And, her equally innocent daughter?"

"That's what I was told. There's bound to be an expensive little trinket or two lying around that no one'll miss."

Shadow shook his head. "Hn."

Rouge shrugged. "It's not like they need jewels, anyway. They have the most easy life ever. No worries. I mean, I was invited over there because, apparently, it's the end of the world, and Cream needs to have a few 'positive role model' friends over… Because _her chao_ is acting up." Rouge grabbed a nail file from the drawer under the coffee table, and she started evening out her nails. "If a chao nipping at you when you go to feed it is the biggest of your worries, then your life is officially made."

"Mhm."

Rouge leaned her head back to eye Shadow. "You alright, hon? You seem pretty distracted." She smirked. "I suppose it hasn't got anything to do with whatever woke you from your beauty sleep?"

"Rouge," he warned.

"You know, I'd shut up if you tell me. I'm just genuinely curious about what's going on with you."

"Don't be," Shadow said, pouring the rest of the glass out and setting it in the dishwasher.

"Let's take it one step at a time, then. I didn't hear an alarm."

Shadow put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples. "I woke up from a dream, Rouge."

"Good." She smiled. "Now, we're getting somewhere. What kind of dream?"

"Don't."

Rouge's lip twitched into a teasing grin. "That kind of dream, huh? Was it about me?" She winked.

Shadow shot her a withering look that Rouge knew meant 'no' and figured also meant something like, 'if you want a real answer, you'll have to rip it from my cold, dead hands.'

Then the black- and red-hedgehog disappeared back into his room - presumably to get dressed for his top-secret plans.

Rouge turned to focus back on the television. Mentally, she lectured the female reporter for her outfit. Really? A black blazer with a brown blouse. Someone needed to go back and learn basic matching rules…

_"In other news, an illness within the chao community has become an epidemic. Doctors aren't naming the disease yet, nor the cause. If you find that your chao is experiencing symptoms such as unusual eating habits or aggressive behavior, you are asked to seek medical help immediately..."_

Rouge's phone buzzed, and she picked it up off the table. A message from Amy: "_Turn on the Channel 4 News_." So, Cream's chao was sick. That was better than it just misbehaving for whatever reason, Rouge figured.

_"The ultimate effects of the disease are currently unknown. Officials advise owners to keep chao away from the Chao Gardens for a while to lower chances of the sickness spreading."_

Shadow's bedroom door opened and clicked shut, and Rouge put her phone down. "Heading out?" The white bat stretched her arms, moving to look toward him. "You look nice."

Shadow said nothing. He was dressed in black pants and a dark grey button-up shirt, and he was carrying a large case in one hand.

"Still on a top-secret mission you can't even tell me about? Because it looks to me like you're dressed for a hot date."

"I'm just going out for target practice."

"That's your big plan?," Rouge questioned, almost angrily. Then she took a moment to notice the way his shoulders were just barely slumped, and his gaze was traveling. He was lying through his teeth.

"Yes."

Rouge almost called him out on it. Instead, she decided to play along. "What are you practicing with?"

He put the case on the counter, opening it to check the inside. "Just the rifles."

"Oh, that's good. Who are you shooting with?"

"Omega and Metal," Shadow responded almost immediately.

Rouge stared levelly at him. He'd had two glasses of water and no food. He usually ate at least something before he went out. "I guess you're all going to get dinner later, then?"

"Yes."

"You liar!" Rouge shouted, unable to keep herself from raising her voice in triumph. "Omega and Metal don't eat. You've got a date."

Shadow didn't even flinch. "It isn't a date."

Rouge leaned up over the back of the couch, and she gestured toward his clothes. "Well, someone obviously _wants_ it to be. You didn't even dress that nice when I took you to meet the President."

"I'm teaching a friend… It's just weapons training, Rouge."

"Sure, and maybe afterwards, you'll get dinner, and you can teach them how to handle your 'weapon', right?"

Shadow moved his head just slightly upwards, blood-red eyes delivering a glare so violent it might have killed a lesser being on the spot. But, Rouge didn't look even marginally affected. In fact, she looked rather pleased with herself.

The bat waited until her roommate's glare faded, and then she sighed, resting her head on her arms. "That's really great, though, Shadow. Are you nervous?"

Shadow closed the case quickly, and started on the latches. "Goodbye." He picked the case up and walked toward the door.

"Oh, don't tell me, then. I'm sure I'll find out soon. You'd be surprised what information a network of girls can dig up." Rouge's watched him move to escape. "Good luck, tiger!"

Shadow shut the door loudly.

Rouge smiled and rolled back onto the couch, texting Amy back. "_Yeah, I saw. We'll talk about it tonight. Also, Shadow's dating. Will definitely discuss._"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Amy sat on Cream's bed amongst a pile of hair accessories, brushing the young rabbit's fur. Rouge and Blaze were on the floor, propped up on their elbows, though Blaze managed to make even that position look elegant. The purple cat was flipping through a children's book, obviously not keen on joining in with the other girls' gossip.

"It was really kind of cute," Rouge said. "I've lived with him for years, and he's never once gone out on a date. Not on his own, at least, and he always hated when I'd try to set him up with people. But, he got up and got dressed all nice, on his own. I'm still kinda in shock about the whole thing."

Amy found a bow from the pile around her, and she stared thoughtfully at the back of Cream's head, trying to figure out where she wanted to put it. "That sounds so unlike him. What if this is, like, 'The One' for him?"

"Hey, if it gets him to finally move out, I'm all for it. And, maybe he'll mellow out," Rouge answered, sifting through various nail polishes. "That'd be nice for all of us."

Amy shook her head. "But, he seriously wouldn't say who it was?"

"Not even a hint. I swear, he's usually not the most open guy in the world, but if you ask him something directly, he'll tell you." Rouge accidentally knocked over a red color and quickly rescued it. "Not this time. He was guarding that name like it meant his life."

Amy finally decided to do away with the little bow altogether, and Cream hopped up, skipping to her mirror. She chimed in, "Maybe Mr. Shadow just doesn't want anyone else involved until he figures out if it's going to get serious." Cream beamed when she saw her reflection, "Thank you, Amy! I look pretty."

"That could be," Amy agreed. She chewed her lip in thought. "Rouge, will you hand me Cream's communicator?"

"Sure, why?"

"We'll get to the bottom of this. I'm bringing in the big guns."

Rouge handed her the rabbit's watch-like device but asked, "You can't do that on your own communicator?"

"If Sonic sees it's me calling, he won't pick up. Trust me, this is practically a science, now." Amy flipped the device to Sonic's name and held a finger up to tell the others to stay quiet.

After a few beeps, Sonic picked up the call. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sonic, it's Amy."

"Oh. Hey, Amy," Sonic said, marginally darker.

"I need a favor, Sonic. It's really important and involves possibly ticking Shadow off."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm sleeping over at Cream's tonight, and Rouge is here. Oh, Blaze, too: say hi to everyone!" Amy moved the watch-like device so that the screen could face the floor, and the other three girls waved politely. "Anyway, we were talking about what's going on amongst our friends, and Rouge mentioned that Shadow was acting really weird before she left home. Could you check up on him?"

Sonic yawned, eyes focused off in the distance. He'd barely actually looked at his communicator's camera the whole time… But, at least he hadn't hung up. That was progress. "I don't know, Ames. I'm kinda busy."

Amy frowned. "Sonic, I can see you. You're sleeping in a tree again."

He shrugged. "So, what? You want me to babysit Shadow?"

"Rouge is just worried that he might be up to no good. You know, make sure he's not going back to the dark side or something. He was acting pretty suspicious," Amy said. Blaze shook her head in disapproval, while Rouge bit her lip to hold back a snicker.

"You think he's plotting with Eggbutt again?" Sonic scratched the back of his neck.

"Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, I guess it's been a while since I saw ol' Shads, anyway. I could use a run." The camera on Sonic's communicator lurched suddenly as he jumped out of his tree.

"Thank you, Sonic! Call back as soon as you find out something, 'kay? Rouge is really worried." Amy hung up, cutting the line off before Rouge and Cream's giggling could reach Sonic.

"I'm disappointed in you, Amy," Blaze said, looking her in the eyes.

Amy's brow furrowed a bit before Rouge cut in, "I'm proud. That was _beautiful_. And, you had a whole conversation with Sonic without fan-girling over him once. You're growing up."

Blaze scowled. "Yes, it's good that you can have a conversation with someone, but that's not the problem right now. Shadow's our friend, and he has a right to privacy. You just told Sonic that he's working on some evil scheme because you want something to gossip about. Do you understand how wrong that is?"

"Lighten up, Kitty," Rouge said, crossing her arms. "It's not like we told Sonic to go break Shadow's _leg_ for a joke."

Blaze turned to Rouge, then, and her face looked more uncomfortable than angry. "It's still not right."

Rouge stared at her for a moment. Then her jaw dropped, just slightly. "You _know_. Don't you?"

Blaze quickly looked away, eyelids fluttering. "No, of course not."

Amy squealed, "Blaze, you knew all along? And, you let us get Sonic involved in it, too?"

"You will find out when it's the right time," Blaze muttered.

Rouge crossed her arms, not looking even slightly amused with the feline. But, her ears twitched a bit, as did Cream's and Blaze's.

Cream's face lit up. "Someone is at the door!"

Amy crawled off the bed and smiled at the rabbit. She walked toward the door and said, "Dinner's probably about ready, anyway. Why don't we go check?"

The four reached a silent consensus and made their way to the hall, heading for the main room. Amy bit her lip to stifle her laughter when she heard the voice of a familiar crocodile floating through the house, "Miss Vanilla, thank you so much for letting us _intrude_ into your fine _abode_." The crocodile's painfully polite, obviously-rehearsed greeting just about made Rouge and Amy burst into laughter as they entered the main room.

Vector and Vanilla were standing near the doorway, with Vanilla smiling as sweetly as always. Espio was standing against the wall next to them, while Charmy and Silver were already seated on the couch. Silver noticed the girls first and waved toward them. "Hey."

Blaze shook her head. "Silver? It's barely seven-thirty. Are you all in for the night already?"

Silver nodded as everyone around him began firing off greetings at the girls. He motioned for Blaze to sit by him, apparently deciding everyone else had their own conversations to join. "Yeah, none of us are actually all that good. Vector just about shot Espio on accident. And, Charmy cried because Shadow wouldn't let him touch a gun."

Charmy chirped, "I didn't cry!," from beside the white hedgehog.

Rouge walked over and rested a hip on the side of the couch. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. Shadow was with all of you?"

Blaze's ears laid back across her head, but Silver nodded innocently. "Hi, Rouge. Yeah, we all got together for gun training. But, I guess we kinda suck at it. After spending most of my time figuring out just how to load the gun, I decided I'd stick to my powers."

"Well. That's disappointing," Rouge said, looking up to see Vanilla taking some food out of the oven.

Silver tilted his head but shook it off, turning back to Blaze. "Um, yeah. Vector said Vanilla invited them over for dinner, and Espio thought it'd be okay if I tagged along. Plus, I figured I could check on you."

"I am fine, Silver," Blaze mumbled.

"And, Mister Gloom-and-Doom didn't want to be social," Rouge mused.

Silver's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Shadow," Blaze corrected.

"Oh," Silver noted. "No. I mean, maybe. But, he wasn't... really invited."

Rouge frowned, eyes narrowing, but Vanilla announced dinner before she could think too much. The Chaotix gathered around the table, with Vector making sure to sit on Vanilla's right. Cream sat to her mother's left, next to Amy. Rouge leaned against the counter to eat. Blaze and Silver stood against the wall, closer to the table.

"Would you like to sit?," Vanilla asked, concerned.

"No, thank you, Vanilla. I have been sitting enough today," Blaze answered, nodding her head regally. Silver smiled, and Rouge shook her head.

The white bat ate in silence, thinking. She wasn't a very imaginative person, so it wasn't possible she'd imagined Shadow acting strangely. No, something had definitely been off about the way he was acting. And, he'd lied - well, half-lied. He went out of his way to make up some cover story about hanging out with Metal Sonic and Omega. What was the point of that?

Why wouldn't he tell her he was just hanging out with the Chaotix? And, Silver. That was weird. When did they all become so close, anyhow? Rouge tapped a finger on the counter. She knew Shadow better than anyone. There was no way she misread that so badly.

"So, your chao has been disobedient lately?," Espio asked, looking at Cream. Vector and Charmy simultaneously elbowed either side of the chameleon, who flinched.

Cream frowned. "Yes, Cheese is at the doctor's. Chocola is staying with Mr. Big. We think Cheese might be sick."

Vector grunted, "Shut up, Espio."

The chameleon glanced at him but continued to speak, "Have you asked Knuckles to take a look at it?"

Vanilla leaned forward and asked, "Is he good with chao?"

Espio nodded solemnly. "Small animals are very fond of him. But, I was actually considering that all chao originated from Chaos. They lived with the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds for centuries before the emeralds dispersed. Perhaps there is a record of this happening amongst the ancient echidna people."

Cream looked at her mother, who nodded in understanding. Vanilla smiled and said, "Thank you for your thoughts, Espio. It's worth looking into."

Espio winced as a crocodile foot kicked him under the table. "You're welcome. I hope you find a solution."

When everyone was finished eating, Vanilla excused the girls to return to their slumber party and welcomed the Chaotix into the living room. But, when Silver moved toward the living room, Rouge grabbed his arm and pulled him after Amy and Cream. "Come on, cutey. You're coming with us."

Blaze took a deep breath, trying to control her temper, before marching toward Cream's room. She was going to have to try her best not to fry a bat tonight.

Amy jumped up onto Cream's bed again, and she looked up when Rouge and Silver walked in. "Silver? What are you doing here?"

Silver's shoulders hunched as he replied, "I don't really know."

Blaze shut the door behind herself. She took five steps into the room, and then she snapped, "She thinks she's going to spy on Shadow through Silver!"

Silver shook his head. "Is that what this is about?"

"Just let it pass," Blaze pleaded. "Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"I'm not obsessed," Rouge responded. "But, as one of Shadow's best friends, I know what passes as weird behavior for him. And, I want to know why he lied to me when he was just going to hang out with friends. Why would he lie about that?"

Amy shrugged and said, "Boys are weird!"

"Hey!," Silver defended. "We are not."

Rouge crossed her arms and sat on the edge of Cream's bed. "Was Shadow acting strangely around you tonight?"

Silver scratched his forehead. "Um, no. He seemed pretty normal."

Blaze managed a tight smile. "You see?"

"Espio did seem strange, though," Silver offered. "It actually bothered me a little. He was even more on Vector and Charmy about their behavior than usual. And, when they said they were coming over here, he invited me but didn't even ask Shadow or Knuckles. I guessed he didn't want to bring too many extras along, but it still bothered me a little." Blaze's smile faltered.

"Knuckie was with you boys?," Rouge asked, raising an eyebrow. "Was this shooting range on the big, floating rock in the sky?"

"No, it was just a little outside the city."

"How'd you manage to get him off that hunk of dirt?" Rouge frowned, and Amy and Blaze exchanged a look of concern.

Silver held a hand up to smooth out his spikes. "I'm not sure. I think Espio invited him."

"Ah, so he'll leave the island if one of his little friends invites him," Rouge growled. "Is that how he is, now."

Silver's eyes widened, feeling suddenly like he'd walked into a trap. "Um, I think they're getting ready to leave out there." Amy motioned for the poor hedgehog to run, and Silver yelped a quick goodbye before disappearing.

Cream bounced up next to Rouge, hugging her. "It's okay, Miss Rouge," the rabbit said, trying to cheer her up.

Rouge grimaced at the touch, but the action seemed to knock her back to normal. The bat put a hand on the rabbit's head and said, "I'm fine, honey." Rouge sighed inwardly. She hadn't lost her temper in years. Maybe not since the last time she'd been alone with that stupid echidna. And, she'd almost lost it just now at the mention of him. That stupid, immature little pest. He just had time for everyone but her. She pinched herself before she could get worked up again. She wasn't sure why any of that still bothered her. Maybe just because she hadn't actually gotten any closure from their last argument. But, that was forever ago.

Amy scooted over a bit closer to her. "Hey, Rouge. We never really talked about what happened between you guys."

"I'm alright."

"Just listen, okay?" Amy put on a strained smile. "I know we're not exactly best friends, but we're kind of friends. And, we _all_ know how stupid Knuckles can be. So, if you need to talk, you always can."

"Nothing happened, Amy," Rouge insisted. "Nothing ever came of it. We fought a lot. I haven't even spoken to him in probably two years. I have a boyfriend, now, and I really don't care what Knucklehead does with his life."

"Yeah, but even if I ever got over Sonic, I think it'd be a long time before I'd stop completely caring about him. I'd still feel betrayed if he suddenly decided to go settle down with some other girl."

"I really am alright, okay? I've never been as content." Rouge smiled as Cream took her hand.

"Look, I'm not saying it does bother you, but if it did, you have someone to talk to, okay?"

"And, that's probably why Shadow lied to you," Blaze added, kneeling on the carpet near the other three girls. "He just didn't want you to find out Knuckles was there in case it hurt your feelings."

Rouge didn't say anything to that, but she sincerely doubted it. Shadow didn't usually give much regard for other people's feelings, unless it was something that might be severely upsetting. And, even then, he was selective about caring.

"How is the boyfriend, anyway, Rouge? Is he as dreamy as Sonic?," Amy asked, latching onto Rouge's arm.

Rouge rolled her eyes, pushing Amy away and shoving Cream to the floor. "You're getting heavy, rabbit. Your getting older just makes me feel old."

"I'm still not old enough to help save the world," Cream answered, sitting down next to Blaze. The older girls laughed.

"The boyfriend's fine, I guess," Rouge decided. "He's really serious, though."

"Isn't that good?," Amy asked.

"I don't know. I think it could be, but he doesn't really like me living with Shadow."

"They don't get along?" Amy crossed her legs, bringing them up onto the bed.

"No, they get along fine, from what I can see. It's more a principle thing. But, Shadow's a really good friend, and can't reason out just leaving him to live on his own. He'd be more reclusive than that idiot echidna." Rouge bit the inside of her lip.

"Have you talked to Shadow about it?"

"No, not yet."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Shadow rolled out of bed, throat dry. He wasn't sure what time it was, but judging from the faint fizzling of static in the air, Rouge was home. He'd managed to sleep through seeing her for a few days, but he'd known that luck would run out soon enough. And, it looked like Day Four was 'soon enough'.

He walked to the door and kicked it open, heading straight for the cupboard. He managed to get a glass, but Rouge's voice reached him as he switched the sink on. "Hey, Shadow."

He saw her peek over the back of the couch from the corner of his eye, so he nodded a greeting. When the glass was full of water, he shut the sink off and stood against the refrigerator, drinking as quickly as possible.

"How was your date?"

He knew she wouldn't forget about that. He'd been hoping, but he knew deep inside that she'd try to get something out of him eventually. He set the glass down. "Fine."

"Is that a good 'fine' or a bad one? Your Shadow-euphemisms still trip me up."

"It was acceptable."

"So, it was a date?"

Shadow glowered. "We've had this discussion."

"Can you just let me be a doting best friend, for once?"

He couldn't see her face that well, but Shadow knew she was putting on a pout. "That is not something this friendship was founded upon."

"No, but our relationship did start out with us ferreting out each other's secrets." Rouge moved her feet from the couch to the floor. "Will you come sit with me for a while?"

Shadow sighed but made his way to the couch. He hadn't figured on this being a conversation to look forward to. He'd been counting on his ability to keep secrets over her ability to find them out. But, if Rouge decided she wanted to know something, there really was no stopping her.

"I appreciate the attempt to spare my feelings, Shadow," she said, watching him carefully.

Shadow stared ahead at the commercial playing on the t.v. So, there was no playing it off. She knew. He just wasn't sure how much she knew. "Hm."

"But, you could have told me. It's not like I ever had serious feelings for him or anything. It was just a little crush. And, it'd never have worked out." Rouge smiled slightly. "You even said that when I came back screaming that one night."

"Yes," Shadow admitted. "I did." He was trying to control his face as much as possible. He was feeling something inside that he hadn't felt much of in his life. It was akin to the fierce jumbling of memories in his head when that pink hedgehog had confronted him half a decade ago, back on the ARK. Guilt. He'd betrayed what Maria had wanted, and he had to fix it.

Damn it. The last feeling he'd expected to deal with when near Rouge was guilt. She wasn't anything like Maria - not really kind, not innocent, and not usually very trusting. But, something about hearing those words he'd told her regurgitated back at him made the guilt rise up in his stomach.

"Things are just changing lately for me, Shadow. I'm getting older."

"Twenty-three isn't old."

Rouge grinned, and Shadow felt his stomach clench. "I know, I know. I haven't been around for over fifty years. But, I am getting older. Things are happening in my life, and I want to make sure you know how important you are to me, Shadow. You've been a better friend than I ever expected, back when we met working for the Doctor."

Shadow stared straight ahead. "Where is this coming from," he said, but it didn't sound like a question.

"I think I might move out soon."

Shadow put a hand on the arm of the couch. Well, that wasn't a shock. He'd expected something like that for a while. "Where will you go?"

"That's just it," she said. "I don't know. Maybe out of Metropolis. Maybe far away."

"I see."

"I'm not sure when. I'm not even positive if it will happen yet. But, I didn't want it to just come out of nowhere for you. You're too important to me, even if I've never really said it before, Shadow."

_Damn it. _"That's not why I said it," Shadow blurted. This friendship was not built upon mushy things like feelings. That wasn't what it was supposed to be about.

Rouge sat back, somewhat surprised he had anything to say. "What?"

"I told you it would never work out between you and the Guardian."

"Yes," Rouge agreed.

"I didn't say it for your sake. I was sick of hearing you talk about him."

"That's actually not that surprising," Rouge stated, with only the slightest hint of sarcasm. "But, whatever the reason, it was something I needed to hear."

"You don't understand, Rouge," Shadow said, closing his eyes.

"Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"I didn't want it to work out between you and him."

"Shadow?" She said his name cautiously, like a warning.

"Not like _that_," he stressed. "In fact, the opposite."

If she wasn't confused before, she certainly was, then. "Opposite? What are you talking about?"

"And, when I lied the other day. It wasn't trying to protect your feelings or whatever. At least, not in the way you think."

"You didn't want me to be upset," Rouge said, blankly. She didn't sound convinced of the idea anymore.

"What, exactly, do you think happened the other night?"

"From what I heard, you only half-lied. You did gun stuff, but it wasn't with Omega and Metal Sonic, and it wasn't with some mystery person. You met up with Vector and the Scales and Stingers Brigade, plus Silver and Knucklebrain."

Shadow nodded. "Yes."

"And, from what I heard, no one really had the patience for your guns, and everyone split up."

"As I assumed would happen."

"What?"

Shadow took a deep breath. "There was never a doubt that Vector and Silver wouldn't have the patience or desire to learn how to use a gun."

"Pink-scales is nothing but patience."

"The whole thing was his idea."

"Get to a point, if you have one," Rouge demanded, not looking nearly as patient or as pleased with him as she had been initially.

"The echidna."

"Yes?"

"I've always had a vague _interest_ in him... Recently," Shadow continued, "it has not been so... vague."

Rouge coughed, putting a hand to her throat as if she was choking on her own breath. "Wh-what?!"

Unable to tell if she was outright furious, Shadow opened his eyes to watch the t.v. screen. It was quiet, talking about some fundraiser for a chao cure. Were people seriously pouring that much money into that?

"Tell me you're joking," Rouge stammered, sounding entirely out of her element.

"I'm not," he returned calmly.

"You're dating Knuckles. The echidna. And, he's okay with that."

"I'm not sure what he thinks."

"Shadow!," Rouge shrieked. "I get that you're all about keeping things from people, but you can't 'secretly' date someone!" Rouge reached for the remote and shut the t.v. off. "Look at me. You're serious, aren't you?"

Shadow slowly turned his head toward her. She didn't seem angry, exactly. "Naturally."

"Did you consider that-," Rouge started, but she was cut off. Her phone beeped a high-pitched tone, making her ears twitch. She paused, glanced at the phone, then looked back at Shadow. "I will get back to you in a minute." She answered the phone, standing up. "Amy. Hey, um, whoa, are you okay?" Rouge tried to swallow a few good breaths to calm down, but it didn't seem like the phone conversation was going to be any less stressful than her previous one. "What do you mean, 'bit you'?"

Shadow looked toward the bat with a questioning stare, but Rouge paced right into her room and shut the door. He stood up, too, going back to the sink for more water. By the time he was finished with his glass, Rouge was walking out.

"Well, that goes on record as just about the strangest conversation I've ever had. Just barely beating the one we were just having."

"What happened?"

"Give me a minute. I'm back to you, right now." Rouge pointed a finger accusingly at him. "You didn't tell him that hanging out with you would be a date? He probably thinks you're trying to be his friend. That's sick, Shadow! You can't just start pursuing someone who very well not might have the ability to be 'interested' in you - and not even tell him what your real motives are."

"Really."

"Yes, really!" Rouge poked her finger into his chest. "What's your plan? Go hang out with him and do some guy stuff, and then, out of nowhere, just try to kiss him? Because Knuckles may be an idiot, but I don't think he's that oblivious."

"I'm not trying to scare him."

"So, you're trying to establish some sort of friendship first?"

"That would be the idea."

"Why?"

"We actually do have some things in common." Shadow removed the accusatory finger from himself. "I'm sure you've noticed that."

Rouge shook her head. "Well, there are things you _don't_ have in common. Like, a nasty, uncontrollable temper."

"You mean, like the one you have. That I've had to live with for most of my recent life." Shadow pushed past her, heading for the couch again. "I think I can deal with that."

"What about blatant stupidity?"

"It's called innocence. And, you would have it, too, if you lived alone on an island with no one else for your entire life."

Rouge stopped for a moment, blinking in surprise. "You're defending him. That's... cute, Shadow."

"Hmph." The hedgehog fell back onto the couch.

Rouge followed him and leaned against the couch's arm, hovering over him. "Okay," she laughed.

"What?," Shadow asked, his usual frown deepening.

"I'll buy it, for now. You and Knuckles. I still say it's ridiculous, but it's... something. That's something to talk about." She stepped around him and sat down. "I expect you to keep me updated."

"Whatever."

Rouge leaned back a little, relaxing. "Maybe you'll both be a little less uptight if your plan works out. That'd be great."

"Just shut up," Shadow said, though he couldn't quite hide a small smile. He supposed Rouge could pass for a friend. A better friend than he'd hoped.

"Alright, so Amy," she began, moving to the next topic of conversation. She could definitely be a gossip when she was in a mood. And, she had a horrible temper some days. But, there was something open about her, too. And, of course, there was the matter of her taking Shadow in when he showed back up on Mobius, not dead. She wasn't as cold and calculating as she acted - at least not all the time. "She said she went to see Cream and Vanilla this morning."

Shadow shook off his smile, returning to his perpetually-stoic expression. "Hm."

"And, Cream bit her. First, I was just wondering why she'd call and tell me that, of all people, but I guess she thinks we're friends, now, after the other night."

"You'll have to fix that," Shadow said.

Rouge smirked. "Yeah, well, apparently they all talked about it, and Cream is beyond reason or something. So, they're gonna put her in the infirmary at Tails'. Cream, and Vanilla, and Amy, just in case something's up."

"Could be rabid."

"That's what it sounds like to me, but pretty much everyone gets that vaccine when they're pretty young." Rouge shrugged, and Shadow mirrored her. She took it as an end to that topic of discussion. "So, seriously, how long have you been keeping that a secret?"

"No, Rouge."

"Going to see him today?"

"I wasn't. Why?"

"You should," Rouge said, winking playfully. "If he hasn't changed - and he's a creature of habit, so, trust me, he hasn't - then Wednesdays are swimming, gardening, and feeding the little island animals."

Shadow took a side-glance at the bat. "Thursdays?"

"Standing by the emerald until about noon, checking up on all the ruins, and heading back a little before sunset to get an early start on standing by the emerald again." Rouge laughed at the look Shadow was giving her. "He's really lucky I didn't have the heart to steal the emerald in the end."

Shadow stood up. "Stalker."

"I needed to know this stuff if I was ever going to get that emerald!" Rouge watched him move for the door. "Heading out?"

"Just a run."

"And, you'll go see him tomorrow?"

"I'll consider it."

Rouge rolled her eyes. What a day. Way too much had happened, and she had already decided that she wasn't going to think about any of it. Not until later. And, if she could help it, maybe not even then. She'd never had a stranger couple of hours in her life.

So, as the door shut behind her roommate, she laid down on the couch and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The morning passed by slowly on Angel Island. The small animals were silent, not even one venturing out of the safety of the forest. The sun was beating, burning harshly onto the patch of floating land. No cloud in the sky, and no sign of rain. Just the heat.

Knuckles sat atop the shrine of the Master Emerald. His legs rested over the stairs, and his eyes were closed in thought. He hadn't moved in four hours, except for the steady expanding and contracting in his chest that indicated he was still alive.

Without opening an eye he could tell exactly where the sun was in the sky. He knew how long he had until the sun would set on the island, and then he would sleep once more, awaiting the threat of any thieves in the dead of the night, or - more often - just awaiting the next morning.

But, as Knuckles sat, statuesque, next to the emerald he only awaited the sun's rise to the top of the sky. Midday. It was close and getting closer by the second. And, then he'd have a few hours to stretch his legs and explore the island. Just a few more minutes.

And, then, Knuckles felt something he hadn't been expecting. He opened an eye. An intruder. Someone was on the island.

Knuckles jumped to his feet in an instant, taking a fighting stance at the top of the shrine. Any plans he'd had to leave the shrine were tossed away as he morphed into his role as protector.

"I know you're out there!," he snarled, bracing himself for any amount of surprise attacks the faceless enemy might have prepared. He thought he saw something move at the edge of the treeline, but then it was gone - and a voice answered him, just next to his ear.

"It wasn't supposed to be a secret." Knuckles jumped away instinctively, wheeling around with a punch. But, a calm hedgehog caught his fist.

"Shadow?" Knuckles' voice faltered.

"That's going to leave a mark," Shadow said, peeling the echidna's fist away from the palm of his hand. "I'm not here for your emerald," he added after a second's pause, deciding not to wait for the inevitable question.

Knuckles relaxed his stance. "Oh, sorry."

"I would have called first, but I hear communicators don't work too well up here."

Knuckles shook his head and sat back down at the top of the steps. "I don't even know where mine is."

"Am I intruding?," Shadow asked, taking a seat next to the echidna.

"No. I just wasn't expecting anyone."

Shadow watched as the Guardian slipped back into his statuesque existence. "Is it that rare for you to have visitors?"

"A little," Knuckles admitted. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

"Do you prefer being alone?"

"Sometimes. I guess it depends. I'd take being alone over being stuck with Sonic or Amy any day."

"Specifically, would you prefer it if I left you alone?"

The echidna considered that for a moment before saying, "No. I like you so far, Shadow."

"So far?" Shadow studied Knuckles' face for any sign of emotion.

The echidna's brow quirked just slightly. "Just don't touch the Master Emerald."

"That's fair," Shadow said. He almost smiled at the demand, at the echidna's predictability. It was comforting, in a way, to see that Knuckles hadn't changed. He hadn't really known the Guardian during the Biohazard madness, but when he'd returned… Shadow felt like he grew to know Knuckles through Rouge, listening to her go on and on about the 'stupid' things he did. But, Shadow never could listen with a full Rouge-tinted bias. The Guardian's actions may have seemed ridiculous to her, but they made sense.

No matter how much Rouge claimed to change, it wasn't fair for her to ask Knuckles to suddenly believe her. Shadow wouldn't have trusted a former kidnapper to hang around Maria. And, even though Rouge sometimes thought of the Master Emerald as 'the big, green rock', Knuckles viewed it as precious and sacred. It was his world.

Shadow was completely aware that he had been staring at the Guardian for minutes on end, so it was only sheer force of willpower that kept him from panicking and looking away when Knuckles opened an eye. "You okay, Shadow?"

The Ultimate Lifeform nodded and _slowly_ moved his gaze away. Casually. Pretending he hadn't practiced the exact timing.

Knuckles' other eye opened, and he turned toward the hedgehog. "What brings you up here, anyway?"

And, there was the 'why'. Shadow was very familiar with it: it used to get on Rouge's last nerve. Why was he here? If he didn't want to steal the emerald, what reason could he possibly have to come up to the island? The question was sad, even if it didn't seem like it. It just showcase the little confidence Knuckles had in himself. That he didn't think anyone would be here just for him.

"We are friends, now," Shadow stated plainly.

Knuckles actually recoiled in surprise. "Uh, yeah?"

"What?," Shadow asked, keeping his expression steady. "Is having friends beneath me?"

"No. No, I guess not," the echidna conceded, looking sheepish. "I've just never heard you use that word." Knuckles closed his eyes and laid down on the shrine. "Being friends doesn't mean you have to come visit me, you know."

"No?"

"I'm used to living up here on my own. And, I know everyone else is used to their own lives. Angel Island's pretty out of the way for people to drop by."

"Maybe I just wanted to."

Knuckles rolled over, facing away, and apparently making himself comfortable on the stone surface. "Alright."

Shadow frowned. He'd been trying to seem as casual as possible, but there was no way he could compete with the echidna, who was completely in his element. Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and set it down. "Besides, nowhere is out of the way with Chaos Control." Shadow knew the echidna wasn't completely like Rouge, but he was a treasure hunter. And, he was very knowledgeable on Chaos energy.

Knuckles flipped toward him, then, not moving to sit up. But, he stared at the green Chaos Emerald now on his altar. "You still keep that thing around?"

"It's useful," Shadow said, pulling one of his legs up to his chest.

Knuckles reached out, gently resting a hand on the top of the jewel. "Yeah. It reminds me of the Master Emerald. If it was smaller and weaker, at least."

Shadow smirked. "Be careful, echidna."

"Or what? The Ultimate Lifeform and his little Chaos Emerald beat me up?"

"I wouldn't need the Chaos Emerald."

Knuckles pushed himself upright, flashing a lopsided grin. "Is that a challenge?"

"Calling it a challenge makes it seem like you actually have a chance."

Knuckles growled, "No tricks," as he stepped down to the foot of the shrine, eyeing the black-and red-hedgehog.

Shadow followed the Guardian, leaving the Chaos Emerald behind. A breeze blew through the nearby trees as the two took a fighting stance, facing each other from a few feet apart. At that moment, Shadow's communicator was flashing - the only signal it could give, since he kept the device on silent. But, the device was just about the last thing on the Ultimate Lifeform's mind, and the sun was shining too brightly for the flash to be noticeable. So, as Knuckles charged, making the first attempt at a strike, Shadow's communicator cut the incoming call. And, the battle commenced.

Knuckles' first strike missed as his target jumped out of the way. Shadow ran for the trees, and Knuckles wheeled around, scanning the area for him. The echidna punched the air in front of himself. "Don't tell me you're a coward like Sonic!"

Shadow leapt from a tree, sending a kick toward the echidna's chest. Knuckles reacted much faster than he'd anticipated, though, catching the leg before it could hit. Shadow was thrown to the ground, back scraping across the grass for a good fifteen feet. He hissed at the pain, climbing back to his feet while Knuckles waited a few feet away, patiently. "Is using the environment a trick?," Shadow asked, keeping his voice steady.

"No." As soon as Shadow was on his feet, Knuckles started toward him. "But no running away."

"Never," Shadow agreed, taking a step toward the echidna, as well.

Knuckles made to strike again, but Shadow caught his fist. And, when Knuckles tried to pull the fist back, Shadow tightened his grip, holding it firmly. There was a pause as Knuckles looked for a new approach. Shadow kneed him in the stomach, and the red echidna flinched. Then the Ultimate Lifeform spun around, pulling Knuckles' arm with him.

Shadow snaked an arm around the echidna's neck from behind. He pressed Knuckles' fist into the trapped echidna's own back. And, Shadow smiled, feeling his opponent slowly still. "There is no shame in surrender."

Knuckles growled nastily. Shadow's voice was way too close to his ear. And, it sounded way too victorious. Knuckles clenched his free hand, trying his best to swat at the hedgehog standing behind him. Shadow released the echidna's throat to capture the other arm, and Knuckles swung his foot forward and kicked back, clipping the hedgehog's shin.

Shadow cursed, taking in a sharp breath. The move caught him off balance just enough. Knuckles threw his own weight to the side, hurling them both to the grass. Shadow hit the ground head-first, softening the blow of the fall for his opponent. Knuckles pulled his arms away and rolled over, taking a few seconds to breathe.

As soon as Shadow began to stir again, Knuckles took a deep breath and pounced. The hedgehog grunted, scowling as he was pinned to the ground.

"Give up," Knuckles said. He pressed his forearm into the hedgehog's throat.

Shadow glared up at his captor for a few seconds, and Knuckles returned the glare evenly, applying a bit more pressure to his windpipe. Finally, Shadow spat, "Fine," and the echidna relented, removing his arm. Shadow's hands instantly went to his own throat as if checking it for any permanent damage. "Next time I make the rules."

"Fine," Knuckles said, standing up and offering a hand.

The hedgehog stared coolly at the hand. "So, don't think of this as a real victory."

"It's not like I'm gonna go tell everyone I'm stronger than you or anything." Knuckles shook his head. "You're still the Ultimate Lifeform. And, you're way faster."

Shadow's face softened marginally. "And, don't forget it." He begrudgingly took the offered hand, and Knuckles lifted him to his feet.

"I doubt you'd let anyone forget it."

Shadow sighed, trying to reel in his battle rage. He was still aching to ram the echidna's nose into the ground, which he rationally knew he didn't want to do. "You're heavier than I'd assumed."

Knuckles' muzzle flushed a light pink, and Shadow's eyes were drawn instantly to the color. The hedgehog hadn't been expecting the strange shift. He'd heard that the echidna blushed easily, but he was just realizing he'd never actually seen the phenomenon before. It was... endearing.

"Well, my dreads weigh more than hedgehogs' spikes do. And, my hands aren't really normal," Knuckles said, scratching the back of his neck. The flush started to fade, then, until he noticed Shadow's staring. Then the pink rushed back. "Uh, Shadow?"

Shadow's gaze switched to Knuckles' eyes, then - slowly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As if he had not just been staring at the echidna's face with no explanation for far longer than was courteous. Luckily, Knuckles appeared more confused than suspicious.

"You alright?," the echidna questioned.

Unable to think of a suitable lie and unsure of what to say, Shadow didn't answer. He turned to the altar and ran up the stairs, taking his Chaos Emerald back. Then he formed his own question. "What were your plans before I showed up to ruin your day?"

Instead of answering, Knuckles laughed.

"What?," Shadow ordered, squaring his jaw.

"Nothing," Knuckles managed through an ongoing fit of laughter. "It's just… funny."

"What is?" The hedgehog made his way back down the stairs.

"I was going to go visit some of the ruins on the island today… And, you said… Well, you showed up and 'ruined' my day, so…" Knuckles shook his head. "Sorry, it's stupid-"

"No, I understand it," Shadow cut in. His face had brightened, though he wasn't quite smiling. "What sorts of ruins?"

"From what I've deciphered, they're remnants of my people. Ancient temples and buildings. There's writing in them about the culture and history of their time. I've read most of the stories and everything, but I like to go see if I can uncover anything new, sometimes."

"You read ancient pictures?"

"Yeah, actually better than I read our language. Apparently, most people study a long time to be able to read things like the stories of my people. Tails isn't even that good at it. "

"Sounds interesting," Shadow said, noting the barely-concealed pride in the echidna's voice as he spoke.

Knuckles smiled and crossed his arms. "Yeah. The ruins and the Master Emerald are the only real remnants I have left of my people."

Shadow crossed his arms, as well. "Hm."

"You know, at one point, all the Chaos Emeralds used to be here, at this shrine." Knuckles pointed at a little stone stump on the ground. "These were pillars that rose to the height of the shrine. Seven of them. One for each emerald. "

"What happened?," Shadow asked.

"The Master Emerald didn't always have someone like me watching over it. Back then, it was just Chaos." Knuckles took a seat on one of the altar's steps. "The Chaos Emeralds surrounded it, and everything was peaceful. Chao lived here, under the protection of Chaos and the Emerald. At some point, the ancient echidnas decided to try and wield the emeralds' power. They stormed the shrine. Killed most of the chao and one girl who tried to protect the place. Chaos got angry and lashed out. The Master Emerald sealed Chaos away, but it had already destroyed most of the tribe. What was left of my people gradually died off after that."

Shadow nodded, quiet for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say to any of that. When Knuckles didn't say anything more, Shadow glanced at his wrist to check the time. But, instead of the time, a little notification window was flashing at him. "Hmph. Typical."

"What?"

"Eight missed calls from Rouge," Shadow mused. In actuality, that wasn't typical at all. Rouge knew he never answered his communicator, so she didn't usually try to call him. Was she really that interested in the progress of his personal life, or had she changed her mind about the whole situation?

"Oh," Knuckles said. "Should you call her back?"

The Ultimate Lifeform stepped away, annoyed. He probably should have formally excused himself to return the call, but the thought didn't cross his mind until he was already about fifty feet away. He pressed a button to dial for Rouge and waited, checking over his shoulder to make sure Knuckles hadn't moved.

"Shadow!," Rouge shouted the instant she took the call.

"What is it?," Shadow murmured. "Keep your voice down."

"Have you seen the news?"

"No," Shadow said.

"Shadow, people are going crazy. There've been random attacks all over the city. Police are saying to lock ourselves in and not open the door for anyone - even friends. I don't know what's going on. The neighbors came pounding on the door an hour ago, and I moved the couch in front of it. They're gone, now. They were trying to claw their way in."

Shadow frowned. "Slow down."

"Then Amy called and said for us to head to Tails'."

"Are you actually afraid of being attacked?"

"I wasn't until I-…" The signal wavered a bit, muffling Rouge's voice beyond comprehension. "-streets are crazy. Police everywhere, and people, and cars. The news aired early this morning about people in the hospital going on a rampage. They're saying it's some sort of sickness. And, it might be contagious."

"They'd say that just to scare people."

"Shadow, you know me! I don't get scared."

Shadow considered that for a moment. "And, this just happened overnight?"

"No, it's been happening for days. Just not on a large enough scale for us to see anything. Amy said Tails thinks it's what's wrong with Cream. Vanilla's acting strangely, too, now."

"And, you honestly believe the neighbors have this disease?"

"Yes."

"And, you haven't been drinking?"

"No!," Rouge snapped.

"Have you called your boss?"

"He won't…" Her voice cut out for a moment. "…up."

Shadow paused and started to say something else when he saw the line drop on his communicator. The signal had cut out. Shadow put a hand to his forehead, unsure of what to think. He wasn't completely sure that phone call had just happened.

Then he turned and made his way toward the Master Emerald's shrine again. "I need to leave," Shadow said, before the echidna could ask.

Knuckles nodded. "She okay?"

"There appears to be some sort of problem going on."

"Eggman?"

"I don't know if the Doctor's involved, but it's apparently on a wide-scale." Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "A disease."

"Do you need help?"


End file.
